Guerra Declarada
by Gaby Cullen Kattalakis
Summary: TwoShot. Edward y Bella quieren ver una película después de la escuela, Emmett toma la iniciativa, será por eso que se arma la Guerra? Mal summary entren y vean XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

Summary: TwoShot. Edward y Bella quieren ver una película después de la escuela, Emmett toma la iniciativa, será por eso que se arma la Guerra? Mal summary entren y vean XD

¡Espero lo disfruten!

… . …

… Guerra Declarada …

- Bella -

-Bella no me gusta el brócoli eww ¿lo quieres?- me dijo Emmett con cara de asco.

-Emmett, tu no comes- le dije con tono aburrido

-pero no me gusta ¿lo quieres?-

-NO, además a mi tampoco me gusta-dije

-Rosalie Amor tu…-

-NO- le corto Rosalie

-NO Emmett, ni Jasper, ni yo lo queremos – se le adelanto Alice.

-Edw…-

-NO- le corto mi novio

-pero…-continuo Emmett…

Otro viernes por media mañana, era la hora del receso y como otros días, aparte de mi Emmett pretendía comer ¿por qué? No lo se, debo admitir que me gustaba que lo hiciera ya que no me sentía muy cómoda comiendo yo sola, aparte la mayoría de las veces le tenia que pedir a Edward que no comprara tanta comida, pues siempre insistía en comprar un poco de todo para que yo pudiera comer lo que se me antojara, no es que me quejara pero odiaba tener que tirar la mayor parte de la comida.

En ese momento se escucho una voz chillona por las bocinas la cual solo podía ser de la secretaria del director.

- a los alumnos de los dos últimos grados, se les comunica que sus profesores tienes una reunión muy importante, por lo tanto pueden retirarse a sus casas. Buen Fin de semana Chicos.-

En ese momento solo se escucharon gritos de emoción y lamentos por parte de los que si tendrían sus siguientes clases, los Cullen en cambio seguían como si nada, a excepción de Emmett que hacia un extraño baile por el que no pude evitar sonreír.

Fui rodeada por unos fríos y reconfortantes brazos y sentí su gélido aliento acariciar mi oído, con lo cual claro empecé a hiperventilar

- ¿lista para el fin de semana Amor?-

-aja- fue lo único que logre decir.

-¡Oh bella, nos divertiremos tanto!- me dijo Alice dando saltitos mientras caminábamos rumbo al estacionamiento.

Yo solo me encogí, dentro de los brazos que siempre me protegían, pero que ahora no estaba segura si podrían contra el pequeño monstruo saltarín gire a verla y me dedico una gran sonrisa la cual me dio miedo mucho miedo, gire un poco mas la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Jasper, la cual me decía claramente un "lo siento por ti".

- nos vamos con Rosalie y Emmett, nos vemos en casa chicos- y desapareció por el pasillo.

- por favor, por favor por favor, llévame lejos muy lejos de aquí, ¿te das cuenta del peligro en el que estoy?- le dije Edward. El solo se rió y yo fruncí el ceño fingiendo enojo.

- yo te protegeré siempre amor- y me dio un tierno beso.

- pero estoy en un GRAN PELIGRO- le dije volteándome para quedar frente a él.

- no dejare que te torture esta vez, lo prometo- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-mmmm ¿palabra de boy scout?- le pregunte, me dio mi sonrisa favorita, levanto su mano derecha diciendo.

-palabra de boy scout-

- bien, confiaré en ti amor-

Íbamos ya rumbo a la casa Cullen, pasaría ahí el fin de semana, gracias al gran don de persuasión que tiene Alice con Charlie y por supuesto después de asegurarle mil veces que Esme y Carlisle no se alejarían de nosotros.

-hola cariño ¿como estas?- me pregunto Esme mientras me daba un calido abrazo al entrar a la casa.

-bien Esme ¿y tú?- le dije sonriendo.

-muy bien cariño- respondió mientras me arrastraba a un sillón

- ¿y Carlisle?- le pregunte.

- en el hospital, no creo que tome su turno para "comer", por lo tanto yo creo que llegara hasta la noche- me dijo con una sonrisa - y bien chicos ¿qué es lo que harán?-nos pregunto.

Todos estábamos en la sala, sin saber que hacer, cosa rara, nos miramos unos a otros.

- podemos ir de compras- salto Alice.

-NO-

-NO-

-NO-

Dijimos varios a coro.

-pero… - empezó Alice.

-NO-

-NO-

-NO-

-me voy al garaje-nos dijo Rosalie mientras se paraba y desaparecía.

-voy a prepararte algo rico para comer Bella- dijo Esme levantándose.

-no es necesario Esme – replique.

-me gusta hacerlo cariño-me sonrió y desapareció al entrar a la cocina.

Alice se levanto tomo su Notebook y comenzó a teclear, perdiéndose en sus compras cibernéticas.

- quieres ver una película- me pregunto Edward.

-claro- le sonreí – ¿cual vemos?-

-la que tu quieras, tu escoge-me dijo mientras se levantaba y abría un armario donde había miles y miles de películas.

-Jasper, Emmett ¿cual vemos?- les pregunte intentando ahorrarme la elección.

-la que escojas esta bien por mi – me sonrió Jasper.

-transformers- contesto Emmett moviendo la película frente a mi.

-Emmett, deja que Bella escoja – le riño Edward.

-pero si ella pregunto, yo solo conteste - dijo en tono inocente.

- esta bien Edward, quiero ver esa me gusta- conteste, tomándola de la mano de Emmett mientras me levantaba, pero claro me enrede con las tiras de mi mochila, que deje en el suelo, espere el golpe pero nunca llego porque Edward ya me tenia en sus brazos, cuando me fije en el suelo todas mis cosas estaban regadas por todo el suelo, me agache para levantarlas pero ya no había nada, Jasper y Emmett ya guardaban todo de nuevo en la mochila.

-interesante- comento Emmett viendo un trozo de papel que sinceramente yo no recordaba tener.

-¿qué?- pregunto Jasper.

-Bella que buena idea, ¿de dónde lo tomaste?- pregunto Emmett.

Yo solo me le quede viendo ¿? – ¿de qué me hablas?-

-del folleto del campo de Gotcha que acaba de abrir- me dijo Edward llevándome al sillón de nuevo.

-ah eso- dije – cuando fui a clase de mate, pase por el pizarrón de anuncios y todo estaba tapizado de esos folletos, tome uno, entre a clase y me olvide de el-

Volvimos a estar en silencio, nos veíamos unos a otros Edward me tenia de la mano y trazaba círculos en el dorso de mi mano, estaba tan concentrada en el suave movimiento, que me sobresalte al escuchar de nuevo la voz Emmett.

-¿podemos ir?- decía Emmett saltando como niño chiquito.

- Oh vamos chicos, que es lo que prefieren estar aquí aburridos viendo una película que ya hemos visto 578 veces ó podríamos hacer NUESTRA PROPIA GUERRA - bueno, Emmett estaba muy muy entusiasmado, como un niño feliz en el lodo.

-jajajajajajaja- no podía parar de reírme

-siii- de repente apareció Alice dando saltitos y se unió a Emmett.

-el equipo perdedor tendrá que cumplir un castigo-dijo Alice de repente con una mirada maquiavélica que descuadraba por completo con su rostro Angelical.

De pronto esto ya no me gusto tanto.

-Emmett, Alice todavía no hemos aceptado- les dijo Edward, a lo cual Emmett se quedo quieto, pero Alice se acerco a mi.

-Bella- me miro – Bella, quieres ir ¿verdad? – me pregunto con cara de borreguito a medio morir, inmediatamente se le unió Emmett con la mas tierna de las caritas, a la cual ni siquiera Alice podría ganarle, como negarme.

- si no quisiera ir, no abría agarrado ese folleto, claro que quiero ir- les dije, era la pura verdad.

-wiii- saltaron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-Bella no creo que sea buena idea- me dijo Edward viéndome como si estuviera loca.

-Edward no empieces, solo son unas pistolas con pintura- le dije.

- si bolas de pintura lanzadas a una gran velocidad que te dejaran moretes por todo el cuerpo a parte del dolor, claro solo eso- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-baaaah- conteste

- Bella, Amor…-

-No Edward, tengo ganas de ir y vamos a ir, bueno si tu no quieres te puedes quedar- le dije ya molesta, porque la verdad si que quería ir

-es un asunto negociable-me miro acercándose y tratando de deslumbrarme, pero esta ves no lo dejaría y me aparte de él.

-no, no es negociable-

-Bella, solo me preocupa que salgas lastimada-paso su mano por mi mejilla, lo vi a los ojos, si, solo se preocupaba por mi, ¿porque todos logran chantajearme con sus ojos de corderito a medio morir? No es justo.

Y como si el destino también estuviera en mi contra sabe Dios con que tropecé de nuevo, solo para caer en los brazos de Edward, lo abrase fuertemente ocultando mi cara en su pecho y suspire.

-esta bien tu ganas- lo mire a los ojos, me pare de puntitas y lo bese, me separe de él y me senté en el sillón.

-eres un tarado Edward - le dijo Alice con expresión furiosa.

-ya que no la vimos en el cine, ¿podemos ver Fuerza G?- le pedí

Se acerco a mi se puso de cuclillas tomo mi cara entres sus manos, me miro por un rato, ¿Que quería sacar de mis ojos?, ¿Que le estaban mostrando mis ojos? De repente dijo

- ¿quieres ir? – pregunto mirándome fijamente como si buscara en mis ojos la respuesta.

- quiero ver la película, quiero que me abraces y… quiero unas palomitas- me miro aún escudriñando en mi mirada.

-amor sabes que puedes decirme, y pedirme lo que sea verdad,… aunque a mi no me agrade mucho,… sabes que yo siempre te apoyare- me dijo

-si lo se, por eso te amo-le sonreí.

- Bella ¿que voy a hacer contigo?-me dijo, me miro sonriéndome mientras negaba con la cabeza, suspiro y saco su celular, marco.

-Carlisle, cuando regreses a casa por la noche podrías traer alguna pomada para golpes, creo que Bella lo necesitara- dijo y espero –CAMPO DE GOTCHA- respondió y colgó

Sonreí.

-ganas…tu- me dijo mientras me besaba.

-te …a..mo- logre decir con voz entrecortada, nunca podría superar el efecto que sus besos tenían en mi.

-no mas que yo – me respondió.

-imposible- sonreí.

- ¿ya lo arreglaron tortolitos?- nos pregunto de pronto Alice.

-bueno, en marcha, en marcha- grito Emmett desesperado.

- si tan solo no te comportaras como maniático nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo hermanito- ataco Alice a Edward.

Cuando ya íbamos en el carro rumbo al campo fue que me di cuenta de que no tenia ni la menor idea de que era lo que había hecho, yo Bella ¿accedí a una guerra contra los Cullen? ¿Yo una frágil humana contra un aquelarre de vampiros superdotados?

Negué con la cabeza definitivamente si estoy loca.

- ¡QUE DIOS ME AYUDE! – susurre.

-jajajaja ¿nerviosa? Pero si solo son unas insignificantes pistolas con pintura ¿recuerdas? Tu misma lo dijiste – dijo Edward sonriendo, lo estaba disfrutando.

- si pero yo no tengo súper poderes y lo mas seguro es que sea la primera en ser eliminada – le hice un puchero.

- no te preocupes amor seguro ganaremos -

Llegamos al lugar era parecido a donde los Cullen jugaban baseball, solo que este era mucho mas pequeño, la parte delantera estaba cubierta de gravilla lo que nos indicaba que era el improvisado estacionamiento, mas adelante estaban unas sillas con mesas, al lado de estas estaba lo que parecía una cabaña dividida en dos una parte con el funcionamiento de una cafetería, del otro lado al otro lado estaban colgadas las pistolas y demás artículos para el juego y en la parte central del terreno estaba el campo era como una gran cancha rodeada de una malla fina de alambre, dentro de este había botes enormes, tablas y obstáculo grandes inflables. Fuera de este a un lado había una gran grada para poder observar el juego.

El lugar estaba relativamente solo a excepción de los empleados que no eran muchos y en el campo de juego solo se veían a 4 chavos jugando, caminamos a la cabaña.

- hola amigo – le dijo Emmett al encargado – me das 6 pistolas, 3 trajes de hombre, 2 de mujer y….- me miro – 1 traje mega reforzado.

-jajajajaja- todos se rieron de mi por lo tanto yo me puse muy roja como un tomate.

-no les hagas caso Bella – me dijo Edward al oído.

- lo siento Bella, es que eres muy frágil como una burbuja de jabón ¿y si te pasa algo? – Edward gruño – lo cual claro no va a pasar… solo quiero que estés mas protegida – me sonrió.

- bueno, bueno ya tranquilos, jugaremos chicas contra chicos – continuo Alice.

- no Alice…- le contradijo Edward.

- Edward te aseguro que Bella estará bien, confía en mí –le aseguro Alice.

- estaré bien, solo diviértete, por favor, por mi – le dije a Edward mirándolo a los ojos y el solo asintió y me sonrió.

- chicos – llamo el encargado – aquí están sus traje de protección y lo siento pero no contamos con extra protección – dijo viéndome lo que provoco que me pusiera roja de vergüenza, una vez más.

El muchacho se quedo ahí parado viéndome, ¿que tanto me veía? De repente escuche un gruñido seguido de un lamento.

- ouch - el muchacho se agarro rápidamente el estomago lleno de pintura roja.

- Oh perdona, fue un accidente – le dijo Edward con fingida culpabilidad.

- estoy bien eso suele suceder –

- Bella, vamos a cambiarnos – me dijo Alice mientras me halaba.

En cuanto entramos a los vestidores Rosalie y Alice estallaron en risas.

- jajajaja –

- ¿que fue todo eso? ¿Por qué Edward hizo eso? – pregunte.

- Bella yo solo se que el muchacho te estaba comiendo con la mirada – contesto Alice.

- es absurdo Edward, se que me escuchas, lo que hiciste fue muy tonto- dije mientras me ponía el traje encima de la ropa.

- dice que igual lo disfruto, jejeje – dijo Alice.

- se comporta como un niño chiquito, sabes, eres un necio Edward Cullen - dije.

- hey Edward, sabes una cosa no soy contestadora como para estar dando mensajitos, Bella tiene celular si quieres decirle algo llámale o mándale un mensaje – le dijo Alice mientras acababa de ponerme el dichoso traje y comprobaba que me quedaba horrible.

- OK, me veo fatal – asegure.

- pero que dices Bella te queda muy bien – me dijo Alice.

- jajaja si claro, ustedes son las que se ven muy bien –

- vamos los chicos que estaban en el campo de juego acaban de salir – nos dijo Rosalie.

Salimos y caminamos unos pasos, cuando levante la mirada quede impactada, delante de mi tenia al soldado mas Perfecto que alguien pudiera imaginar y en su rostro bailaba la mas encantadora de las sonrisas, esa que tanto me gustaba y que hacia que mis piernas se sintieran como la mantequilla.

- wooowww Bella estas… -

- calla – le dije, el me tomo por la cintura y me beso.

- estas… muy… hermosa…- me decía mientras me besaba – no… estas… perfecta… y…muy… muy….sexy… y mas… cuando… te… sonrojas… de esta manera –estaba mas roja que muy tomate ¿que tenia de sexy eso?

- basta, Bella, no fraternices con el enemigo – me dijo Alice mientras me halaba.

- ya verás enana, ya verás -le dijo Edward

- toma Bella esta, es tu arma MORTAL – sonrió mientras me daba la pistola.

- debes sujetarla así Bella – me decía Alice mientras me acomodaba y me mostraba la mejor manera para disparar.

- debes mover muy rápido tus dedos Bella – me dijo Rosalie.

No lo pensé dos veces cuando de repente dos balas salieron disparadas seguí la trayectoria de las balas con la mirada, Edward se miraba el pecho donde tenía dos manchas de pintura azul levanto la mirada me miro enarco las cejas y me dijo:

- así que, ¿me estas declarando la guerra preciosa? –

- ups – dije sonriendo apenada.

… . …

…

Hola esta historia fue mi primer escrito, por lo tanto es mi bebe, ahora que descubri como subir historias en FF pues lo subo, espero que les guste, pues yo disfrute mucho creándolo y lo amo XD

Gracias a todos por leer, PORFITAS deja tu comentario, y dime que te pareció, es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

Besos

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

Summary: TwoShot. Edward y Bella quieren ver una película después de la escuela, Emmett toma la iniciativa, será por eso que se arma la Guerra? Mal summary entren y vean XD

**Chicas**: bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y final de este Shot, espero que les guste! Y **MIL GRACIAS** a todas las chicas que me dejaron un comentario en el primer capi, con comentarios como esos **si** dan ganas de subir Historias! También les agradezco sus Alertas de Favoritos XD

¡**Espero lo disfruten!**

… **. …**

… Guerra Declarada …

Capitulo 2

- Bella -

Edward se miraba el pecho donde tenía dos manchas de pintura azul levanto la mirada, me miro enarco las cejas y me dijo:

- así que, ¿me estas declarando la guerra preciosa? –

- ups – dije sonriendo apenada.

Ya todos listos caminamos hacia el campo donde nos esperaba el encargado que nos atendía con los cascos, cuando todos nos los pusimos pasamos al campo.

- que se diviertan – nos grito y enseguida sonó una sirena que nos indicaba que el juego había comenzado, en ese momento una bala verde consiguió darme en el brazo.

- Emmett - dije

(Emmett y Rosalie llevaban balas verdes, Jasper y Alice, rojas y Edward y yo llevábamos azules)

levante la mirada y ahí estaba con cara de no rompo ni un plato y buscando pleito, levante un brazo lo apunte con un dedo y me lo lleve al cuello como si me estuviera cortando la garganta –Eres vampiro muerto - le dije, el hizo temblar su cuerpo como si me tuviera miedo se estaba burlando de mi, levante mi arma y dispare, claro, no conseguí darle, Rosalie se puso a mi lado y comenzó a disparar pero Emmett las esquivo y desapareció tras un obstáculo, en eso Alice me agarro de la mano y me llevo tras un obstáculo y nos agachamos Alice me dio un papel y lo leí:

"Bella, este es el plan, cuando te de la señal tú tienes que gritar y tienes que quejarte de dolor, Edward no lo pensara dos veces y vendrá por ti, como es obvio que Jasper pensara que es trampa también tienes que hacerle pensar a Jasper que estas asustada, piensa en algo doloroso, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro"

Pensar en algo doloroso...

- ¿ositooo donde estaaass? – decía Rosalie.

- enana sal de donde estés – llamaba Edward a Alice.

Alice volteo conmigo y sin hacer ruido me dijo "ahora"

En ese momento solté un grito, me deje caer y me deje llevar por los recuerdos.

- Bella – Grito Alice – ¿estás bien? – pregunto.

- Bella – me llamo Edward

- ouch – me queje – mi pierna –

- Edward, es una trampa – escuche a Emmett.

- no Emmett, está asustada lo puedo sentir – dijo Jasper.

- les digo que es una trampa –

Mientras esperábamos a que atravesaran el campo con paso humano, yo tenía mi pistola lista y Alice me tomaba el tobillo entre sus manos con su pistola a un lado.

- Bella amor, ¿estás bien? – llego Edward y se puso a mi lado y empecé a sentir una oleada de tranquilidad.

Ese sin duda era mi momento de triunfar.

- Jasper, Edward lo siento – les dije mientras tomaba rápido mi pistola y les disparaba, ellos solo se quedaron viéndome sorprendidos y Alice se reía como loquita.

Jasper volteo con Edward y algo confundido le pregunto:

- déjame ver si entendí claro, ¿tú y yo, dos vampiros dotados de ciertos dones, con una fuerza y velocidad increíble, fuimos derrotados, por tu novia, una humana, frágil y además torpe? –

-hey estoy aquí – le dije.

- si, pero nos acabas de matar - contesto Jasper pues Edward estaba en ¿shock? Solo me veía ¿estaba enojado?

- Edward, yo… - le dije

- Bella estaba preocupado, no lo vuelvas a hacer- me dijo.

- bueno, ya largo los dos de aquí, en la Guerra y en el Amor todo se vale- les dijo Rosalie empujándolos.

Edward volteo y me miro con una cara traviesa.

– eres una tramposa- me dijo

- falta un osito que aniquilar – dijo Alice cantando.

- ni lo sueñes enana – contesto Emmett a lo lejos.

- Osito ríndete ahora, te damos una oportunidad – le dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a el.

- no osita, ustedes son las que se rendirán – le contesto risueño.

Alice y yo estábamos tiradas en el suelo como en las películas preparadas para dispara en la mínima oportunidad y cuando alcanzábamos a ver un pedazo del "osito vengador" disparábamos, pero el, obvio se movía rápido cuando de repente escuchamos el grito de Rosalie

- no te atrevas osito -

- tengo que hacerlo osita, en memoria de mis amigos caídos –

(pum) le disparo.

- Ya verás Emmett Cullen, ya verás – derrotada y con una mancha verde Rosalie salió del campo.

- monstruito enano sal de donde quiera que estés- grito Emmett

Alice se acerco a mi, me dio una nota y desapareció.

"lo guiare hacia ti, dale un buen disparo"

Excelente , pero estaba tan nerviosa y mi corazón seguro se escuchaba hasta la China y Emmett me escucharía cuando se acercara un momento después sentí una ola que me tranquilizo haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón no fueran tan estruendosos , sonreí , mire a las gradas Edward y Jasper me sonreían y Edward me indico con el dedo hacia el frente, lleve mi mirada a donde me indico, Emmett estaba agachado y distraído _"genial"_ pensé, levante mi arma y dispare 1, 2, 3 veces.

- NOOO – grito Emmett – mis pompis, ¡me han dado en el trasero! –

- Siii – grito Alice.

- no se Vale – grito Emmett.

- acéptalo Emmett, Bella a dado justo en el blanco – le grito Alice.

Wooowwww me quede en shock ¿yo lo derribe?

Alice corrió junto a mi cantando:

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers **señalo a Emmett**  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –

Íbamos ya por la salida Emmett se seguía quejando y me llamaba tramposa, Jasper solo se reía, Rosalie se unió al canto de Alice y yo salte a los brazos de Edward que me recibió contento y me envolvió con sus brazos puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y escondí mis rostro en su pecho lo sentí reírse.

- wow – dijo

Yo derrame unas lagrimas, no entendía mi reacción ¿no debería estar contenta y cantando como Alice? Cuando Edward lo sintió

Levanto mi cara con su mano.

- Bella – dijo alarmado al ver nuevas lagrimas rodar – ¿amor que paso te duele algo? –

- no… es solo que… yo Gane – y se me escapo un sollozo, me estaba comportando como una tonta.

- amor, eso es algo bueno, ¡le ganaste a tres vampiros! –

- si – recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

- y le pateaste el culo a Emmett – me dijo mientras se reía – ¿no estás feliz?- me pregunto pero yo no podía.

- si –dije en un susurro pero sabía que todos me escucharían

En ese momento me llegaron las buenas vibras de Jasper y me empecé a sentir más contenta.

- Gracias Jasper – dije

- cuando quieras – me respondió

Edward me apretó más en su abrazo y beso mi hombro que tenía cerca.

- mejor – pregunto.

- SIP –

- bien porque ¿sabes qué? –

- ¿qué? –

- amor, ¡eres una tramposa! – me sonrió.

- bienvenida a la familia – dijo de repente Jasper y todos se rieron.

Todos estábamos muertos de la risa cuando mi estomago empezó a hacer ruido.

- que les parece si mientras la pequeña humana tramposa sacia su hambre, jugamos de nuevo, a las pistolas les quedaron bastantes municiones – propuso Emmett.

Intente bajarme de los brazos de Edward pero él me sostuvo mas fuerte

- ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto

- yo… pues… ¿no vas con ellos?

- no, yo voy contigo – me dijo y me beso.

Después de comprar algo de comida estábamos sentados en una de las tantas mesas, mientras los demás jugaban, mientras comía una hamburguesa pude ver que se estaba estacionando una camioneta conocida de la cual bajaron algunos compañeros de la escuela Mike, Ángela, Ben, Erick, Tyler y Lauren. Ben y Ángela nos vieron y nos saludaron, todos se dirigieron a la cabaña para contratar el equipo requerido después de un rato Ángela se acerco a nosotros

- hola Bella, Edward – saludo.

- hola Ángela – respondimos al unísono.

- ¿ustedes no juegan? – pregunto.

- no, ya jugamos y como teníamos hambre decidimos venir a comer mientras los demás juegan de nuevo – conteste.

- Oh, mmmm…. los chicos quieren jugar mixto, Ben, Erick, y yo somos un equipo y nos falta un integrante, ¿alguno quiere unirse? – dijo

- yo me apunto – dije decidida.

- excelente – dijo Ángela en eso Ben se acerco – Bella se unirá a nuestro equipo – le dijo.

- bien – respondió Ben – bueno dado que tú ya tienes el traje, nosotros vamos a cambiarnos mientras tú terminas de comer ¿ok? –

- ok – dije y se fueron.

- Bella… - comenzó Edward.

- no digas nada, por favor – lo calle – quiero divertirme –

- está bien… solo ten cuidado – suspiro derrotado

Ya estaban todos con sus trajes y se sentaron a un lado de nosotros después de un rato esperando por fin salieron los 4 Cullen del campo Alice y Rosalie venían contentas cantado de nuevo:

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –

Mientras detrás de ellas venia Jasper arrastrando a un muy acongojado y triste Emmett.

- el campo es todo suyo – nos dijo una contenta Alice.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al campo yo no sabía qué hacer estaba nerviosa estaba a un paso del campo cuando repare en que no traía mi pistola.

- Bella – me dijo Edward dándome la vuelta – ¿no se te olvida algo? - pregunto al mismo tiempo que me daba la pistola ya cargada

- yo…- no supe que decirle.

- tranquila, ve y patea algunos traseros por mi preciosa – me dijo con una mirada traviesa y me dio un empujoncito para que entrara al campo.

Me reuní con mi grupo y enseguida sonó la sirena que nos indicaba que comenzaba el juego, Ángela y yo nos pegamos como si fuéramos una y corrimos de un lado a otro entre la lluvia de balas buscando el escondite perfecto, llegamos a una buena posición después de estar un buen rato muriéndome de nervios, Jasper se apiado de mí y me ayudo a calmarme y me concentre en el juego debes en cuando veíamos pasar a alguien pero no lográbamos darles un tiro, esperamos, _pero ¿qué rayos les pasa porque no sale nadie? bueno es obvio por lo mismo que yo estoy escondida no quieren ser eliminados, bueno, bueno ya llegaría mi oportunidad_, en eso estaba cuando vimos pasar a alguien, ni lenta ni perezosa levante mi arma, apunte y dispare 1, 2, 3, veces jajaja pobre no se lo esperaba su pecho quedo lleno de pintura me levante y le grite:

- Mike Newton, estas aniquilado - derrotado tuvo que abandonar el campo.

Pero en ese momento varias balas pasaron a mi lado tratando de darme sin conseguirlo, gire en la dirección que venían y vi a Lauren tratando de darme un tiro me agache junto a Ángela y le dije

- tenemos que movernos de aquí Lauren viene por nosotros –

- bien, movámonos con suerte la sorprenderemos –

Nos levantamos y corrimos pero Lauren y Jessica nos tomaron por sorpresa a nosotros y estaban justo frente a nosotras, rápido levante mi pistola y dispare y la guerra se desato yo le di a Lauren justo cuando ella me dio a mi pero para nuestra gran suerte quedamos como el blanco perfecto para todos por lo tanto mi equipo le disparo también a ella y su equipo me dispararon a mí, decir que nos aniquilaron no es poco, nos hicieron papilla, las dos quedamos bañadas en pintura pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentí, dimos media vuela y salimos del campo, pero inmediatamente me quede paralizada.

Edward justo en la entrada del campo y por lo que alcance a ver muy enojado, y detrás de el Jasper lo detenía del brazo lo que impidió que el entrara.

- Edward estoy bien, tranquilo, no me paso nada – sabia que el me escucharía y creo que se relajo un poco porque Jasper lo soltó

Cuando llegue a su lado me abrazo.

- dime que estas bien – me dijo al oído.

- estoy más que bien, no lo viste, le patee el trasero a Newton –

- jajajajaja cierto muy bien tiro preciosa –

Nos reunimos con los demás Cullen en las gradas, cuando sentí que Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

- no Alice eso no, olvídalo – le dijo.

- Edward no seas bebé – le contesto Alice.

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunte.

- bueno todos acordamos que el equipo perdedor tendría un gran castigo ¿no? – dijo Alice.

- Sip – contestamos.

- bueno pues su castigo Edward, Jasper, Emmett… -

- bella tendrá el placer de llevarlos a la escuela durante las próximas dos semanas – continúo Rosalie.

- ¡NOOO! – Grito Emmett – no, no me pueden hacer eso osita –

Y miro con cara de borrego a medio morir a Rosalie.

- lo siento osito pero te advertí que sufrirías por el balazo que me diste –

- hey, pero se supone que sería castigo para ellos no para mí – dije.

- Oh Bella por favor – me dijo Alice.

- está bien los espero temprano en mi casa por las dos siguientes semanas – dije tratando de no soltar un carcajada.

- me niego a ir en esa carcacha a cualquier lado – seguía discutiendo Emmett.

Después de quitarme el traje y comprobar que tenia muchos círculos rojos por todo el cuerpo y de despedirnos de los chicos, nos subimos a los carros y nos fuimos a casa, yo estaba muy cansada y agotada sin contar que me dolía todo el cuerpo, recuerdo que Edward acomodo mi asiento para que estuviera mas cómoda eso fue suficiente para que yo me quedara dormida.

Sentí que unos brazos me levantaban e intente pararme.

- tranquila, yo te llevo –

- pero ¿que le paso? ¿Esta bien? – escuche que preguntaba Esme.

- está bien mama, solo está cansada sin contar que fue el blanco perfecto de todo mundo- contesto Edward – la llevo a la cama –

Sentí que me dejaba en la cama y se acostaba a un lado, abrí los ojos y nos miramos por un rato, sin decir nada, no había nada que decir, el me amaba yo lo amaba, todo estaba dicho, levanto mi cara con su mano atrapo mis labios entre los suyos fue un beso tierno, suave, lento cargado de amor, después beso mi frente.

- duerme Bella que tengas dulces sueños, duerme mi único amor –

Lo abrace fuerte por la cintura y recargue mi cara en su pecho y así abrazada a mi ángel personal me quede dormida.

- ¡BELLA DESPIERTA! – grito Emmett.

Y con semejante grito pegue un brinco inmediatamente los brazos que me rodeaban se tensaron.

- Emmett cállate y déjala dormir – le dijo Edward en vos baja

- ¿qué es lo que pasa? – pregunte soñolienta.

- nada corazón duerme – pero al segundo se levanto muy furioso mientras Emmett entraba al cuarto me quede pasmada cuando lo vi llevaba un pantalón militar con unas botas negras a juego, con su pecho desnudo y en un brazo y cabeza unas tiras negras amarradas y en las mejillas dos líneas negras muy al estilo Rambo, en las manos llevaba una caja que volteo para dejar caer en el piso un conjunto como el de él y otro más pero más chico y a diferencia que este si traía una blusa militar a juego, a su lado también había 2 pistolas de un aspecto muy potente junto con dos grandes botes llenos de balas de pintura mientras Edward hacia retroceder a Emmett este me miro y me dijo :

- pequeña humana TE DECLARO LA GUERRA tienes 10 minutos para prepararte – me dijo.

- fuera de aquí Emmett, largo – le dijo Edward mientras lo aventaba fuera del cuarto – mientras dormías Emmett y Alice tuvieron la grandiosa idea de hacer su propio campo de guerra – me dijo.

- que Dios me ayude – susurre.

… **. …**

…

… **. …**

Chicas bueno pues aquí termina Guerra Declarada. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, pues como les dije es mi bebe y disfrute mucho creándolo y lo amo XD siempre que lo leo mejora mi estado de ánimo y me hace reír =3

Gracias a todos por leer, PORFITAS déjame tu comentario, y dime que te pareció, cual fue tu parte favorita, que personaje se llevo el óscar o simplemente un pase por aquí! XD Es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

**.**

…*** Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…**


End file.
